Kaito and Haru Training (12/18/12)
Guest_SenjuHaru: -I walked through the village, my sword attached to my hip, my tanto sitting horizontally on my back on the right side of my body, the hit sticking out, along with the remainder of my tools, simply patrolling around… doing Jounin things. A small book in my left hand, open and fitting completely in my palm as my right hand scribbled away on it. Writing notes, jutsu’s to teach, lessons I planned to teach my students, revolving mainly around Team work before reaching the thunder god gates, and then a beam of remembrance hit me.. The gate wasn’t linked, so I wasn’t going to risk stepping through it, and popping out somewhere else. I wasn’t actually sure how the gate worked, more specifically the mechanic’s behind it and what not, but I was sure I could figure it out in due time. I sighed and turned from the tampered gate, wondering when it would be fixed, before taking off through the woods of Yonshi and headed to the main gate. - I reached the compound in about an hour, as the village was relatively far away from the compound… This was something I had found out the hard way in my early days. I leaped over the gate, and landed in front of the rubble of the broken building from a result of, from what Haru had heard and read in reports, a rather surprising spar. I took a deep breath and spoke in a mutter-“Such violence” - I turned my head while saying this, and saw my one of my students; Kaito, and I arched a brow. I wondered why this boy hadn’t shown up to any of their training sessions yet, and I let another sigh escape my lips. I turned my body towards him, and slowly walked in towards him, my arms hanging to my side- KaitoRyu: -Hearing someone comming closer to him on the cobble stones Kaito would roll to his side and look toward the noise. As he does blood would run out of his mouth onto the ground. Quickly he would reach up and wipe the blood away with his hand saying. "Oh...it's you..." Kaito didn't perticularly like this man a lot. Kaito then goes to push himself up. As he does he would temble a bit from the pain. He had enough training with the gourd for today, so he would slip the strap off of his shoulder and place the gourd softly onto the ground. He then looks to Haru and says. "Why don't you make yourself useful and teach me a jutsu?" He knew he was being diffucult, but he didn't care what this man thought of him after he had tried to break his nunchaku.- Guest_SenjuHaru: -Haru arched his brow again, after hearing these words. If he was Inkroe or Nobu Kaito would have been scolded. But Haru was kind-hearted. Not one to harm to said lengths, but he wouldn’t let this disrespect develop. He glanced at the boys bloody nose and chucked.- “Rough day?”- he stepped closer to the man.- “Insulting words get you nowhere, Kaito. You’d be better not asking with an attitude towards one like that.” –He said rather boldly, crossing his arms.- KaitoRyuKaitoRyu : -Kaito would reach up and wipe his nose quickly. He had forgotten about it, but as he does he would look down and think of his words. Knowing he was wrong he would look to Haru and say. "My apologies sensei, I will keep further comments to myself." He then looks to him waiting for him to teach him something. Kaito didn't know really anything about Haru other than he was a Senju. The Senju people were a historic clan and were known to be noble in almost everything they do.- Guest_SenjuHaru: -Haru nodded.- “It’s ok. Just remember that you get more things with kindness and a calm, stable head than you get with anger and aggression, insults and put downs.”- He stepped back from kaito-“ Now. Your chakra nature is water, correct?” –He stood squeezing his hand up into a ball, releasing it, and bring it back in; cracking it as well.- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would nod to Haru and say aloud. "Yes, sir. My chakra nature is water. Is this a good thing?" He hoped that Haru was going to teach him something new, but if he didn't Kaito wouldn't blame him to keep the Jutsu to himself. If he decided to teach him Kaito would be thankful and work as hard as he could to learn the jutsu as fast as he could. When he sees Haru cracking his hand he would be slightly interested in this, but wouldn't question it really.- Guest_SenjuHaru: -“It is if you believe it is. Water is a symbol of life, something no one would be here without.” – His right hand moved to his chest, and sat there has he began speaking, a philosophy he would spread to them all, until it sank in.-“ What is most important to shinobi, to battle? Something we all need, something we must learn, something that can save our life one day?” –His right hand in which he had brought to his chest made the tiger handseal and he slowly stored his chakra into it, waiting for an answer- KaitoRyu : -Kaito would look to the ground for a moment letting the words sink in. He knew what Haru meant, but he would say back. "I do not believe that violence solves everything. Rather it causes more problems than it solves." Kaito then saw the hand sign tiger made by Haru and would raise a brow to him. He wouldn't question him because he was unsure if he should. However he would watch closely to see if more signs would be formed or if this was just a focusing sign that Haru used.- Guest_SenjuHaru: -“It is control. The strongest tool you, as an Ninja, can have. You must learn how to control the situation, how to control your temper, control you movements, control your enemy, control you chakra, control and manipulate your enemy. We can use control in everything we do and for anything. If you follow this and learn control, it can every much be the deciding factor between life and death.”- He stepped back from the man. And turned his hand. From the tiger handseal, to an open palm, and he pointed it through the tunnel behind the gate. A split second, and he released the jutsu. Bursting from his palm was a thin jet of water, gushing out like a geyser, about 3 feet wide and moving from the front of the compound, through the building, and out the back in about three seconds before splattering into the tower in the back before releasing the technique. A simple E rank technique, but once mastered, was on a completely different scale.-“ This is called the Water Bowl jutsu. I want you to tell me what you think this technique can be used for, and what is best used as.”- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would watch the jutsu carefully and happily. He was amazed by the ease in which Haru preformed this jutsu, but then he was asked a question. What was this jutsu best used to do? Fight fires? Clean walls? Maybe to punish naughty children? Kaito had to think logically now however and thinks of what the jutsu did. It didn't go too far, so it was obviously a close range attack. The way he saw the jutsu preformed he was to assume that it was not used for power. Hm? This was a confusing quesion and he would say. "Sensei, I believe this jutsu is one used for offense, but not long range. The range of your blast did not reach very far." He hoped he was right with his answer, but if he wasn't then he would surely be corrected.- Guest_SenjuHaru: -Haru nodded- “It is certainly not something you use on an enemy at to long of a range, but it has many uses. From blowing away smoke, steam and mist, to Creating enough water for another water technique, this technique has many uses. From now on I want you to analyze every technique you see. Think of it plausibly and think of what it might be used for, or what it effects are….- …” Now. This technique is done by bringing back bring and storing water chakra into the palm of your hand. Strongly, densely, before releasing it in a blast, a jet of water which could send your opponent flying backwards. Regulating and controlling the amount of chakra you store plays a role in it, because that will determine how powerful the technique is, how much distance it can cover, and how much water is produced afterwards.”- he looked to his students and let his hand drop to his side.-“I want you to try this technique now on me. Remember: store, compact, and release.” –he stepped back from the man and waited for him to try. He didn’t expect the man to blast him halfway across the compound with this technique. He didn’t expect the man to get it mastered here, nor did he expect it to work on the first try. But it was indeed a simple technique.- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would nod to Haru and step back a few steps. Quickly he would form the tiger hand seal with his right hand and focus all of his chakra into the palm of that hand. This would take a few minutes for him to accomplish. To gather the chakra he would use the moisture in the air and in his body. All of the chakra he could gather would be sent to his palm. He could feel the chakra gathering there and he thought he was ready for the blast. Quickly he would turn the palm to Haru and attempt to force the chakra out of his hand and toward the man. Sadly all that would happen would be Kaito left standing with his hand out to him in a "high five" position. Damn, his head would slump and he would look to Haru saying. "What did I forget to do?"- Guest_SenjuHaru: -Haru watched the boy and was ready to be blasted back by water, only to see the tiny trickle he produced. My light voiced boomed a –“Hhahahaha”-and I moved in front of the boy, a smile on my face under the mask. My hands met my hips and I leaned forwards-“haha. Good job man! It wasn’t a lot, but it was something. When it comes to these type of things , something is better than nothing. Keep practicing that technique, and you’ll be great at it in no time!”-I chucked again, and fixed my posture- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would shake his head at his failure. He wasn't sure what he'd done wrong. Then he hears the man laughing at him it seemed like. Maybe it wasn't at him? Quickly after Haru would approach him and say that something was better than nothing. He would nod his head a bit and then say. "I will hit you with it this time!" Kaito would throw his hand forcefully into the tiger hand seal and begin rapidly focusing his chakra into his hand. Once he got the chakra built up he would focus on pushing it into the one spot in his plam. As the concetration of chakra thickens he would focus now on forcing the chakra out like a fire hose toward Haru. As he does this a small stream would shoot out and land just short of the man's feet.- Guest_SenjuHaru WhisperAdd FriendGuest_SenjuHaru WhisperAdd Friend: -He smiled again at the boys enthusiasm, and turned to the gate.-“Keep training with it and master it. Its not a technique I teach everyone, ya know.”-I looked back on that statement, the smile evident on my face from the arch of my closed eyes before turning back around, and making my way passed the gate, to the back of the compound and out into the woods, to make my way home… as the gate was “broken”…-